A Short Epilogue
by champcuute
Summary: "You won't betray Yuuki." His eyes widened as he remembered what Kaname had told him after finding out he was a horse in his little chess game. This is just what I thought happened after the last episode in the anime.


Hello everyone! This story was actually done and ready on Sunday but the website wouldn't let me log in T-T. I already have a few reviews from my first story and I just want to say I felt so flattered from all of them! I thought it would be ages before getting my first one, and even then I thought it would be a list of mistakes, not praise. Thanks guys.

I honestly didn't think I would be back so soon with another story, but here I am. I recently finished yet another anime called Vampire Knight. I had actually watched the part before the opening theme for episode 1 for a long time, just re-watching it and the theme, but not continuing because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop watching till finishing the anime, and I kind of had a lot of homework at the time (I still do ^ ^'). But finally I just watched it. This is what I think happened with Zero after the last episode. I was honestly disappointed with the anime ending. It wasn't bad really, and I'm more of a KanamexYuuki fan myself actually, but I didn't want Yuuki and Zero to be enemies! Anyway this story is based off of multiple episodes. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't know why anyone would believe I own this anime/manga. Isn't the websites title FANfiction enough to tell it's not an original idea. Oh well, I guess I'll put it up just to be safe. I don't own this anime and/or any of its franchise.

"_Zero!"_

He looked across to his bed where his prefect band lay discarded. His eyelids slowly closed as his head moved slightly upward, somewhat facing the ceiling of the dark room.

"_Zero! You're late again. Don't just sigh; come help me keep them back!"_

Zero brought his hand up to his face which now showed signs of depression. _'Yuuki…'_ He sat there against the wall and heard himself breathe, trying to clear his mind of the joyful and cruel memories. His train of thought was brought back to the painful memories though as he felt the skin on his neck prickle remembering that night, long time ago, when she first made her promise.

…

_He lay there, in a corner with the fireplace next to him. He had been tearing at his neck, unable to rid himself of the horrible feeling of fangs and lips, soft warm breath that made him strangely cold._

"_Zero…kun? What are you doing?" He just looked indifferently at her. Why should she care?_

"_It feels disgusting. That woman's…touch still remains." He just continued his scratching, his skin feeling numb instead of pain. "It hurts, so stop it!" He didn't care enough to feel shocked at what she said, at how she sensed what he had been thinking._

"_That woman did bad things to your family, didn't she? You were put through bad things as well, weren't you?" He just listened, unable to keep what he was doing, now that she had hold of his hand. He didn't know why he didn't just resist; sure that she was no match for his strength._

"_It's all right now…" He couldn't keep from being shocked this time around, unsure whether to be angry for her believing that his family dying was really all right or to be polite to her for trying to cheer him up._

"_I will always be here like this for you." He instantly forgot about his past actions, now seeing that she wasn't referring to his past being alright, but his future._

"_It's all right…"_

…

He had to actually ground his teeth this time around as he barely suppressed a sob. He had been trying, trying so hard, not to think about it, not cry, not be weak but he, like before with his hunger for blood, was failing to resist.

"_It's all right…"_

"Yuuki…" he whispered as he let his hand drop from his face to touch the tattoo that now adorned the skin he had tried so hard to destroy back then. He brought his other hand up to his chest and, for a moment, looked like he had trouble breathing. _'You liar…all of it…it was all a lie!' _His collar felt a little too tight and he looked down confused. He gasped at realizing he had been gripping his shirt so hard he had almost suffocated himself. Growling at his own weakness, he went back to his slouched form.

_'Why? Why? Were we just that incompatible?'_ He had thought after the battle, they could finally relax and be happy together, whether it be as friends or more. But he was proven more than wrong. Those dreadful words still rang in his head.

_"The Yuuki you knew is gone."_ His breath hitched. The room suddenly looked darker, and even though he could see nothing but black, the whole word seem to be spinning. He felt completely alone, destroyed, all while those words replayed in his head. _The Yuuki you knew is gone, the Yuuki you knew is gone, the Yuuki you knew is gone. Yuuki...is...gone. Gone...Yuuki._

He had to place a hand to the side to keep himself steady. He ran his pale fingers through his bangs. _'Why did I let my hopes up, didn't I learn my lesson with mom and dad, with Ichiru, nothing good ever lasts.'_

He thought back to all that he knew, about him and her. If what Kaname had explained was right, Yuuki, for the first few years of her life had been her true form, a vampire. He at the time, before the accident with Shizuka, had been human, and a normal vampire hunter. Later when they met, they're roles reversed, with her being the human thanks to her mother, with no recollection of her past, while he was now a vampire because of that woman. They couldn't be together, not even after she found out. He had thought it cruel to lead her on when eventually he would lose control and could, in his uncontrollable state, kill her. Now, after so much work, so much pain, had finally gained control by becoming one with his brother and be able to continue his vampire hunting work, only for Yuuki to remember her past and revert to her previous form. To be anything but enemies would cause problems for both of them. He clenched his fist as the more he thought about it, the more depressed he got. He couldn't help feeling angry, but wasn't sure who to direct it to, because after all, it wasn't really Yuuki's fault for being a vampire, and as much as he hated him, it wasn't Kaname's either. Feeling angrier for not knowing who was at fault for his rage, he slammed his fist to the floor.

He looked up as something bright caught his eye. He reached for it, not knowing what, but as he brought it closer he finally broke down, as his shaky eyes looked to the bright picture in his hand. It showed him and Yuuki, both with their typical expression, in front of a blooming tree. His face was now downward enough for his hair to cover all of his eyes. He seemed to just be still, but soon a small tear glistened as it fell to the wooden floor, proving that option wrong.

_'Yuuki...'_ He bared his fangs as he suddenly got up and made a motion to tear the delicate piece of paper. He abruptly stopped though as he saw it more closely. The picture was showing them both together, and although at first glance it looked like a normal moment between them, he could tell that the him in that picture, at that time, was looking directly at the camera, away from her, to stop himself from losing control. His eyes in photo had a reddish hue that more than probably was blamed on the camera and dismissed as nothing. But as he thought about it now, it was obvious it was the hunger inside of him rather than the camera that made his eyes look like that.

_"You won't betray Yuuki."_ His eyes widened as he remembered what Kaname had told him, after finding out why Kaname had helped him with his hunger. After finding out he was a horse in his little chess game.

He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to his previous form. He took the picture and now was gripping it tightly in a sort of gentle way. He looked back across to his bed. He just stared as a memory replayed in his head.

…

"_Shoot me." A small, fragile looking girl was lying on a bed situated in a lonely, barren room. She was currently looking up with frightened, brown eyes at a pair of serious, expressionless ones. Their owner was holding the hands of the girl to the handle of a small gun that gleamed as it moved slightly upward. _

"_Before I fall to Level E…kill me with your hand." He continued to stare at her, silently pleading for her to accept, to take his guilt away for being the cause of the bandage she wore on her neck. The girl just closed her eyes, afraid to be hypnotized by them, and shook her head. His eyes drooped and he let the gun lower. He let his eyes open again as he swiftly tore off the peach colored cloth._

"_It was heard by you too, wasn't it? The sounds of your blood, being sucked by me." The girl could distinctly feel his sight focus on the two small scabs that were on her neck. "After that hair raising experience, there is no way of staying calm." He softly, ghostly moved two fingers over them._

"_Zero…"_

"_I couldn't stop the me that was trying to eat you; I might kill the next human that I turn into prey. Shoot me!" He pointed the gun towards him again, his voice sounding on the border of commanding. "Honestly, I'm scary aren't I!" He tried to make her see, to make her understand, he wasn't the same person she knew. He was a beast, and even worse, an uncontrollable one. She just shook her head again, a little less energetic._

"_I can't." He just listened on in disappointment. "That kind of thing..."He just narrowed his eyes and got up. 'If she won't kill me, I'll just make sure to never be near her when the next hunger attack comes.'_

"_In that case, don't worry about me…"_

…

He felt guilt rise up his throat as he recalled how cold and heartless he had acted towards then, just asking her to kill him when it would have hurt her more than him.

_"I can't."_

How horrible of a friend was he. When she had more than enough reasons to kill him and his permission, she didn't. And now that it was her that was in danger, when he had no real reason, and her permission was just to make him happy, he had said he would eventually find and kill her. He felt so low. He felt like a traitor for having felt angry, when he was the one who was at fault.

_"You won't betray Yuuki."_ He suddenly got up and moved towards the bed. He stared at prefect band for a while then slowly lifted it up, to reveal the gun he had pointed at himself in the memory.

_"You won't betray Yuuki."_ He picked up the gun. _'That's right, I won't betray her! Even if I have to make sure, that I can't live so she can.' _The gun twinkled once again, pointed towards his head, as the finger on the trigger tensed. A few birds squawked and flew away as the shot resonated.

...

"Yuuki?"

A man in a long black coat had turned around to settle his reddish-brown eyes on a girl with a similar coat, the main difference being hers was white. She had stopped walking, with a blonde behind almost running in to her, and had turned to look back in the direction which they had come from.

"Yuuki, is something wrong?" He said, his features showing little emotion save for the subtle smile.

"No...I just imagined something, nothing to worry about." She turned back to him and showed him an ear to ear smile. She kept walking and passed her companion. Kaname stared after her and the others as they too, passed him. He looked down.

"You didn't betray Yuuki, Zero. Too bad it came at such a costly price." He turned back fully to the direction they were going, away from the academy, from Yuuki's certain sadness.

Thanks to anybody who reads this! I wouldn't see a point to putting this up unless you did read it. I personally didn't like my ending that much, I had a better one…but I uh, kind of forgot it. Sorry! Anyway if someone is just dying to know where a specific memory comes from (as in which episode) you can paste the memory you wish to know and ask and I'll send you an answer as soon as I can. By the way, sorry if I made anyone cry! I'm not a fan of tragedies myself, but I couldn't stop from ending it like that. Don't worry; I don't plan on writing many sad stories!

On another note, I know some people who have told me they really liked my Familiar of Zero story and wish to read more of those, and I just want to say I think I've already come up with a new idea. BUT so far it's only an idea. I'm too busy right now reading a stupid Killer Angels book and writing a 4 page essay on it (which is due Monday) to really start brainstorming. If I do write it, I think it'll be a multiple chapter story, not 20 or so chapters, but probably 4 or 5. Don't expect me to put up the first chapter (if I do) soon, probably in a week or two.


End file.
